Nicky Two-Vests
Created on June 18th, 2007; one of The Justice /co/mrades' founding members, Nicky Two-Vests is a crime-fighter of almost unparalleled skill. Little is known about him, except that his real name is Nicodemus. There actually is a real comic about him that you can read here. And another here. Also has auxiliary characters. History Little is known about his life before joining the Justice /co/mrades. Historical documents dating back to the early 1800s, however, have been unearthed that suggest the existence of a masked crime-fighter, wielding a knife and wearing two vests. Whether this individual is connected to Nicky Two-Vests is unknown, but it has been theorized that either Nicky Two-Vests possesses a degree of immortality, allowing him to live for hundreds of years, or that the Two-Vests is a mantle passed down from generation, with Nicky as the most recent bearer. A smaller group of commentators has theorized that the Two-Vests depicted in the historical documents is in fact the Nicky Two-Vests of our era during a time-travel episode, or alternatively that the Nicky Two-Vests of our era is the Nicky Two-Vests of the past, in our time via time travel. A clear answer is impossible at this time, as Nicky steadfastly refuses to speak on the matter, and what, if any, connection this earlier man has to him. The Legend He's been in the shadows since the nation was young. In hushed whispers, colonial rebels during the war for independence told tales of a man who rode like the wind and wielded daggers like another man would wield a rapier. A man who under his vest... wore a second vest. In the grimy taverns of the lawless frontier during the 19th century, cattle rustlers, cowboys, frontiersmen and others would gather to tell tales of a masked lawman, someone who brought hope to the poor, someone whose daggers were faster than any gunslinger's draw. Someone who under his flapping long coat wore two vests. In the troubled days of Prohibition, gangsters would share fearful whispers in their speakeasys... whispers of a man, a shadow from the alleys of the big city... a man who overthrew even the richest, most powerful criminal. A man who always stood up for the little guy. A man who couldn't be bought, killed or scared off. A man who wore two vests. A war engulfed the entire world, the soldiers huddling in the trenches shared simple, uplifting stories about a man who stood up to tyranny. They said he would take any mission, no matter how dangerous. They said he could infiltrate even the most heavily guarded stronghold with a smile on his face and his daggers gleaming. They said he could smash the Axis all on his own given enough time. They said he wore two vests. In the shadows of the Atomic Age of the 50's, kids in the schools of America exchanged stories about a mystery man defending the secrets of the nation against the red menace. No spy had bested him. No assassin had managed to kill him. No plot was too labyrinthine to smash. No trick was too clever for him. He was there, constantly guarding the heartland against foreign spies, rabble-rousers, dissidents, traitors and others. And he wore two vests. Powers Armed with only his knife and his two vests, he has taken down villains several times more powerful than he really has any right to be taking on. Although physically human, his strength and speed seem almost unnatural, causing many of his /co/mrades and villains alike to wonder if he has not been enhanced in some way. To date, all tests have indicated him as well within normal parameters. Gallery 13107233306.jpg|Bottom, middle right 126301164525.jpg nickycastcluster.png|With supporting characters that aren't often used Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Comics Category:Hero